


Morning Dilemma

by harlequinblueflag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A short little drabble, Coffee, Derek is a meany, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinblueflag/pseuds/harlequinblueflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cried out in anguish at the great dilemma presented to him one early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Dilemma

 Stiles cried out in anguish at the great dilemma presented to him one early morning.

Early it was indeed. The first rays of sunlight filtered through the half-closed blinds, indicating that daybreak had come. The colors splayed about the room were soft; golds, muted reds, and orange lit up the kitchen. Faint birdsong could be heard from outside, a joyous melody compared to the grumbles that Stiles let loose.

“That is _so_ unfair.” He mumbled as the object of his complaint stood mere inches away.

“It's not a hard choice, is it?” Derek cocked an eyebrow, amusement lighting up his eyes. He knew very well how difficult his offer had been. “I'll say it again,” Derek smirked at he leaned a little closer. “What will you have first, this morning? Me? Or the coffee?”

Stiles glanced back and forth between his two great loves.

Oh, the choices! Sex sounded like a great way to start the day, and Derek certainly was good at _that._ He was looking particularly sexy this morning, if that were possible. His hair was mussed, his shirt (not so) mysteriously missing, his sweatpants tight and low, and- oh! His skin was slick with sweat from a morning workout.

_Delectable._

Then again, there was coffee. _Fresh_ coffee, still steaming from the pot. The scent of roasted beans wafted through the air, teasing in a way that only morning coffee could.

Sex was great, but coffee had never betrayed Stiles before. It was his constant. He never had a spat with coffee, nor did he worry that it would never be there for him.

Then again, make-up sex loaded with pent up frustration was sweeter than honey.

_Still..._

“I hate you.” Stiles groaned. He gave Derek a calculating look, before grabbing his mug, taking a sip, and walking away.

Make-up sex was sweeter than honey, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. I was in the mood for fluffy Sterek, with a hint of mean Derek. It was fun enough to write.  
> I honestly have no idea how I would handle this situation. Coffee and I have a majestic history together.


End file.
